


A Good Show

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Fights, Gen, Missing Scene, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: “Don’t you have anything else to do, asshole?” Axton asked, touching his forehead. He was bleeding.“Nah, I’m having so much fun watching you.”Jack wants some fun. Axton is dying live on camera.





	A Good Show

Axton killed another Engineer with a bullet in the head; he took cover and reloaded his gun as he heard some other crazy men rushing out of their hidings. He threw his turret out, so that he could catch his breath; he closed his eyes, resting his head against the dirty wall behind him. Okay, maybe he had underestimated the threat the city of Opportunity represented, but since when Axton couldn't manage a bunch of ass-crazy people?  
   
As the turret stopped shooting, Axton threw a grenade behind, laughing as it exploded. Everything had got quieter: cautiously, he got out of his cover and looked around, gun in his hand. There were countless bodies on the floor and blood splattered everywhere. Some Loader Boats had been torn apart. He got closer to check them out for ammos or money, feeling better than before.  
   
“Oh, nice job Commando,” Axton rolled his eyes as he heard the annoying voice of Handsome Jack. “You killed my men all by yourself, uh? I'm impressed, there's not even the young Siren with you, this time. She didn't want to visit Opportunity?” The soldier walked down a long corridor, getting to a some kind of main square; he chuckled and said, "I wouldn’t have come here if I'd known it was so yellow." Axton proceeded to blast a couple of Loader Bots and got down the stairs, “it’s not my color, you see.”  
   
Handsome Jack chuckled, “I’ll take note next time I’m redecorating, Commando, thank you.”  
   
Axton didn’t reply, reloading his gun and shooting at other Loader Bots – they were everywhere. “God, I hate these things,” he mumbled, getting to cover as a Charger Bot came out of nowhere. The robot was about to charge him when Axton threw another grenade in the air, landing right on the head of the Bot and beheading him. This time it was too close from where he was hiding and the blast hurt him. His ears were ringing.  
   
Jack whistled, “oh, that was a nice shot, bravo, bravo,” he also clapped his hands, keeping on taunting him.  
“Don’t you have anything else to do, asshole?” Axton asked, touching his forehead. He was bleeding.  
“Nah, I’m having so much fun watching you,” Jack purred into the soldier’s ears through his Echo. “Such a strong and fierce soldier, you are! Even for a stupid bandit.”  
   
“What can I say, I’m full of surprises,” Axton replied ironically, injecting an Anshin syringe as he couldn’t focus on his mission anymore: maybe he had banged his head really hard against something and he hadn’t noticed it. Everything was starting to fade away, so he sat down and breathed in and out. He wasn’t going to panic, he had been a soldier, the best in the whole galaxy without any doubts: he knew how to survive.  
   
“Oh, now, now, don’t let me down, commando!” Jack chuckled, watching Axton collapsing every second more. “I was really counting on you making a show of yourself as you were trying to destroy Opportunity. Don’t tell me you’re gonna die, uh?” His voice had become a hiss, “stand up, commando, come on!”  
   
_Fuck you,_ Axton wanted to say, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe, as if the Anshin syringe hadn’t be working at all. Maybe he was too late.  
   
As he closed his eyes, there was a blue flash and then it was like being into a tunnel; then Axton is back on his feet again, holding up his gun. He had just died.  
   
Handsome Jack is laughing into his ears. “Up for another round, commando? Now, let’s try not to die so easily, ‘kay? I wanna a good death show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
